


if I go, I'm goin'

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith & Krolia (Voltron) on the Space Whale, M/M, Mentioned klance, Nova is my OC, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Krolia asks Keith why he's not with this Lance person that he's so obviously in love with, and she gets her answer.





	if I go, I'm goin'

**Author's Note:**

> wow watch me do this entire series but not work on anything under my main pseud

Krolia saw how much this Lance boy meant to her son, she just couldn't figure out why the two weren't together. 

 

She got her answer though.

 

Keith was asleep with the wolf by his side, and the beaming white light struck yet again. 

 

_"What do you mean 'no thanks'?!"_

_Lance had stopped Keith after that, when everyone else had left to get ready for the celebration._

_"Allura is beautiful, and amazing, and-" The blue paladin continued to rant about how great the princess is, and Keith tried to tune him out, but the other kept getting louder and growing in passion. It's when Keith realized that Lance wasn't just joking when he flirted with Allura. "I should probably thank you for taking yourself out of the running, but how could you not even try?! Allura is like no one I've ever met, she's perfect!"_

 

_"We had a bonding moment- I cradled you in my arms!"    "Nope! Don't remember, didn't happen!"_

 

 

_"I respect its choice...you should too"_

 

 

_"I got you, buddy"_

 

 

 

_"Have you ever had a crush on anyone Keith? I used to have a major one on this girl at my school before the garrison. Her name was Alyson, and it's kinda funny how her name starts with an A too, but she's got a lot in common with Allura."_

_"Wow, and I didn't think you had a type."_

_"Not that it matters, because no one could be better than Allura," the sincerity of his voice stung._

 

 

 

_"Leave the math to Pidge"_

 

 

_"Who am I gonna make fun of?"_

 

 

 

 

_"You're Keith, right?" Keith looked towards the voice coming from behind him and was met with a taller- but not as tall as the others- blade member. "Wow, Antok was right. You are small."_

 

_Keith scowled, ready to rip into this guy. Who did he think he was?  The only person that ever got away with that kind of teasing was, well, the paladins, and Regris..._

 

 _"Sorry, Antok also tells me I speak quicker than my brain processes. I'm Nova."  The totally-not-_ that _-much taller half galra stuck his hand out for Keith to shake. Keith accepted it almost reluctantly._

 

 

 

_"Keith, are you okay?"  He had been on an intelligence operation, and it wasn't the first time he'd worked with Nova since they met. This particular time though, Keith injured his arm, and Nova wrapped it._

 

_"We're a pretty good team, huh?"_

 

 

 

_Keith and Nova sat next to each other, smiling at each other, laughing and eating some sweet fruit that came from Nova's home planet._

 

 

 

The visions ended, and Krolia had a new thought. 

 

Keith loves Lance.

Lance loves Allura.

She approves of Nova.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if i go, i'm goin-gregory alan isakov


End file.
